Master Who
by Arabella Song
Summary: What happens when the Master turns the Doctor and all his friends evil? Trouble, that's what. Everyone who he loves is going psychopathic. And some of them weren't too far from it to start with
1. Prologue

**Okay, I know I should be doing my real stories, and I'm getting to them, but I figured I should pump out whatever I can, so here's a new story based on an idea I found on the Internet.**

**I don't own Doctor Who **

**Prologue:**

The Doctor's hands were on the bars of his prison. He fought to get out before a man, previously his friend, did something terrible.

"I never could do what you could, Theta. The man who saves the universe over and over. I couldn't even destroy one measley planet! And yet... with my intentions and your powers, this universe wouldn't last long."

The Doctor saw his trusty screwdriver in the Master's pocket. He had to get to it. As the Master talked he reached out further and further until he was in inch away. The Master stopped talking, and had drawn nearer. He pulled an odd helmet on the Doctor, and another on himself. He gave a laugh, and reached for a switch. The Doctor grasped the tip of the screwdriver when the handle was switched, and electricity crackled

"Next stop: End of the Universe!" the Master cried as the two timelord's memories transferred and the Doctor blacked out.


	2. More lost or gained?

**Okay, I've finally made up my mind on how I'm going to do this. This is going to be episodic, and from the Master's point of view. The Master is almost exactly like the Doctor is, just as a different man. It takes place after the Wedding of River Song. Both the Doctor and Master have companions. The Master will be still as I remember him, as John Simm. Oh, and he has a TARDIS with a working chameleon circuit. This is going to be similar to a season of Doctor Who, but switched. I'm also having a little contest. Details at the end. Stay tuned**

**I don't own Doctor Who**

Joseph ran, as fast as he could from the approaching snake. It was hunting him down, and would overtake him any second. The snake was so large, he knew from the start he had no chance. He tripped over a branch in the forest, and fell to his face. He lay there, expecting to be eaten immediately. After a few minutes of him still being alive, he figured it had gone away. He rolled over to see the serpent's face directly in front of him, the last thing he'd ever see. His corpse collapsed to the ground, and the giant snake chowed down.

**Master Who**

The Master hopped out of his TARDIS, looking around and sniffing the air.

"The Gamma Forests, year 512. Might be some rain in 5... 4... 3... 2... and-" at this he was cut off by a sudden shower, dampening his suit. It stopped just as suddenly, and he looked around smiling before he heard a piercing scream.

He ran into the small nearby village, Derin, population 30. No... Wait. Someone had attempted to paint over the small sign at the head of the town. The population truly was- or had been, at least, at 50. That was curious. He walked up to a young girl, likely no older than 15.

"Hello. I'm Harold. I'm sorry; I just came to town and heard the scream. Is everything alright?" The girl gave him and odd look, but decided to answer the question anyway.

"I'm Lorna. Lorna Bucket. That scream was undoubtedly another victim. And you say you travelled here?"

"Yeah, I'm a bit of a traveler. Now, I'm rather stupid, so I have to ask. Victim of what?" he said, trying to get as much information out of the girl as possible. She seemed to know a lot more than she was letting on. She gave him one of those looks that clearly showed just exactly what she thought of him, but sighed and responded anyway

"Victim of the basilisk" she said slowly, as though she thought he was an idiot. Which she probably did.

"The basilisk? But... basilisks aren't real. They're a myth"

"Not here they aren't" she said somewhat smugly, proud to prove a man so much older than her wrong.

Lorna sitting at the dining room table in silence, knowing what was coming. Knowing she couldn't avoid it. Her brother hadn't come home yet. He hadn't, and there had been a victim today. She knew that any minute, a knock would come on that door, and she would stand up and pretend she didn't know what they were going to say. Just like she had with her father. And then like she'd had to do for her mother. She was lost in thought about how quickly she had lost her family when a knock came on the door. She wiped away the tears she hadn't known she'd been crying, and opened the door.

"Officer Kr- Wait. You aren't him. You're that man from the market today... Harold, right?"

"Yes. I go by Harold sometimes. I have a nickname though, if you'd prefer that. Most people call me The Master."

"I think I'll stick with Harold. Now what are you doing in my house?" she asked disgruntled. He had pushed past her and had begun to explore the house. He turned back to her, and noticed something.

"You've been crying. What's happened Lorna?" he asked with concern, going over to her side immediately.

"My brother. He hasn't come home" she said, trying to hold back tears even then. The Master gave her a mischievous smile.

"Then why don't I find him for you?" he said, grabbing her hand and running out of the house into the nearby forest.

As they entered, a quiet, strangled scream cried out, and Lorna stopped dead in her tracks.

"Charlie" she whispered, letting the tears flow "CHARLIE!" she took off running towards where the sound had come from, the Master following shortly behind. He kept running until he ran into her. He was looking at the back end of a gigantic serpent, rising before a young boy. Lorna ran over to the boy, who was luckily still alive. The basilisk had torn his shirt, however, and grazed his sleeve. The boy cried, as Lorna tried to comfort him, the basilisk more interested in the man who was yelling at him below.

"Hey, you!" the Master called out "Yeah you, you big snake! Ugly scale face!" He turned around as the basilisk whipped around at him, knowing from his limited knowledge on the background of basilisks that a single glance at the eyes could kill a man stone dead. Even a timelord. The snake noticed the cowardly action, and took it to mean that the little man would leave him alone, so he concentrated on his dinner. Charlie had just looked up from his sister as the snake turned around, and stared directly into its eyes. He fell into his sisters arms, his eyes turned to dust. She cried out, knowing now that she was truly alone. But she still had to survive, carry on the Bucket legacy. So she though quickly of what to do, and came up with an idea. She pulled her mirrored sunglasses from her pocket, put them on, and looked up at the great beast. It looked at her intently, planning on a two for one special, when it caught a glimpse of itself and turned into dust, not a single solid part left.

The Master took Lorna home and tried to comfort the crying girl to the best of his abilities. She sat and sobbed, and he rubbed her back and encouraged her to let it all out. She didn't hold back, and soon he feared the house may flood from all of her crying. She was muttering things under her breath, and after the first hour, he had stopped paying attention. When he looked back down again, however, she had stopped crying and muttering and was staring at him, clearly waiting for a response to the question he hadn't heard her ask.

"Sorry, what was that?" he asked, feeling a bit ashamed at himself for ignoring her in such a way. She looked at him with sad eyes and repeated herself.

"Can I come with you?" she asked "I have nothing else left; I have nowhere else to go. And I've ever travelled a day in my life" she said, trying desperately to convince him to let her come. He gave her a small grin, and laughed.

"Of course my dear. Just follow me" he said, leading her out of the room and out back into the forest.

She opened the door, and gasped in astonishment, running inside the man's home, that had formerly presented itself to her as a tree.

"It's so much bigger..." she trailed off, exploring in amazement. The Master smiled and walked up to her, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Yes, it is. And now, it's here for you"

**What did you guys think? These will take longer to write than my other stories once I really get into it, so I think I'll try to update biweekly. Anyhow, for the contest! Anyone who can tell me why Lorna Bucket is familiar or what the joke is with her brother can get their name in the next episode. I'll probably do one of these at the bottom of each episode, so stick with me! May the odds be ever in your favor.**


	3. Lost

**This one's going to be a two parter! We get to see River in this, and you may be surprised by whose side she's on. The Master hasn't met Amy and Rory yet, so he only knows her as River. Just keep in mind that she had a different background when the Doctor is the evil one. Congratulations to Bree-Wolf Girl and DoctorWhoGal Amy for recognizing Lorna and Charlie. For the record, I'm sleep deprived and my brain is fried from finals, so this is absolutely ridiculous. Anyhow, on to the story**

**I don't own Doctor Who**

The Master stepped out of his TARDIS, Lorna following him. They were at Stormcage; the Master had started to miss his wife. But they entered an empty yet torn up cell, the bed covered in blood and knife cuts. Written on the wall in blood was a note:

_HELP SWEETIE!_

_5946-84848E9-BUZZ-6245_

Lorna choked, terrified, and the Master looked horrified. He went back into his machine, and Lorna grabbed his arm.

"What do you think you're doing?" She screamed at him. He whipped around, a fire in his eyes that she'd never seen before. He shoved her off, and glared.

"I'm bloody saving her, that's what!"

**Master Who**

The Master hopped out of his TARDIS into a crowd of guns. "How many times has this got to happen?" he said, sighing and putting his hands in the air. Lorna came running out after him, wielding a makeshift weapon, a large ripe banana. The soldiers laughed, and parted to let a woman through. She gave a little grin and said:

"Well I suppose River performed her job" as a few soldiers could be seen giving the others money. The pair heard a scream, and turned around, where River was tied to a wall by her hands and feet, and had just been whipped. Blood trickled down her cheek, mixing with her tears

"I'm so sorry Sweetie" she managed to choke out, before another soldier hit her with the whip again. The Master tried to run to her, but a soldier caught him, and he noticed that Lorna had been grabbed as well, but she had been gagged. The soldier holding her had stolen her banana, and bit into it, dropping to the ground instantly. She ran over to him, and punched the guard holding him to the ground.

"What did you do?" he asked, giving her a look of disbelief and a bit of disappointment. She looked at his face, and laughed slightly. "Nothing you wouldn't, don't worry. Just temporary. He'll have a crazy headache, though" with this, she began to untie the ropes on River's arms. She fell into the Master's arms, and he held her marriage-style. River looked up into his eyes and whispered, "I like this one", before falling unconscious. He smiled, and had to agree. Lorna was certainly proving herself. The Master brought River into the TARDIS, laying her down in their bedroom. He stood over her, a smile gracing his face now that his wife was safe. He grimaced as he looked over the messy cuts that covered her. If they thought they could get away with this, there was something coming to them. He ran his hand along the side of their shared bed, and looked down at her again. She looked a bit like a fallen angel, her wild mass of hair around her, and the blood trickling down her body

"My own angel... how did I live without you?" he whispered, more to himself than to her. "I'm going to stop them. They can't get away with hurting my Song." He said, now completely serious. "I love you, River Song" He knelt down and brushed a kiss on her forehead, when he was startled back by a blood curdling scream. He knew that voice. Lorna.

* * *

She couldn't move her arms or legs, and breathing was becoming a struggle. She forced her eyelids to open and a bright light shone down on her. There was a tall woman standing over her. The woman wore a clean white lab coat, and didn't seem to realize that Lorna had woken up. Lorna tried to sit up when she noticed that she was strapped down to a table, straps holding down her arms, legs, and waist. A high pitched beeping sound came from the table she was attached to, each beep like a knife through her head. The woman hit a button on the table, and the beeping stopped.

"Finally decide to wake up?" she said, a smile gracing her beautiful features. "My name is Cam" she said, seemingly trying to put Lorna at ease. She hit another button, and the table jerked upright. The straps holding her came undone, and she fell to the floor. Cam held out her hand, and Lorna took it, pulling herself up. As Lorna steadied herself, Cam had gone over to the kitchen area of the giant room. She poured them both some tea, and then sat down at the small table, and gestured for Lorna to join her. They sat there silently for a moment, sipping their tea, before Lorna put hers down and got to the inevitable. She needed answers from this woman, starting with, "Who are you?" Cam put down her cup now too, and sighed. "Well, that period passed faster than I'd thought. My name is Cameron Wolfie," she said, her face growing grim suddenly. "I work as a scientist for the Silence"

"The Silence? What do they want with me? Don't you already have River for whatever you want done?" she cried out, somewhat selfishly. _Where was the Master? Why hadn't he saved her yet? He was probably with his wife_ she thought, somewhat bitterly. She knew it made sense. He had just gotten her back from torture... but wasn't she important too? Lorna looked back up at her captor, who was now smiling.

"Don't worry dear; we don't want you to do anything. You just need to deliver a little message to the Master for us" Lorna smiled. She knew she ought to be more suspicious, but she just couldn't be. Cam was just too nice. She smiled at the woman, now putting complete trust in the woman. Why had she been so suspicious moments before? Cam had been so sweet to her.

"Do you want to talk about something, Lorna?" Cam asked sweetly. She always had her best interests at mind. And just like that, everything poured out of her, everything she had felt during her time with the Master, the amazement at the box, the tale of their first meeting, every place they had been. When she got to the end, she hesitated.

"What is it, Lorna? You know you can trust me, right?" she said innocently. It only took that small amount of pushing for Lorna to finish.

"Yes, of course. It's that stupid woman, River. She's all he talks about! He picked ME. He chose to have me stay with him, and then this woman, who he leaves in PRISON, of all places, rules his life!" By now she was sobbing. She hadn't realized just how much she hated the woman until now. She knew that she loved the Master, that she had since she had first seen him walking down the road towards her. Cam cuddled up to her. They sat there, hugging each other for a little while until Lorna finally fell asleep. Cameron strapped her back to the table, pulled out a scalpel, and set to work.

* * *

The Master flew out of the TARDIS, looking around at the blank landscape. He saw a small party heading towards a building, and decided that was probably where he'd find her. He ran to catch up. This would be an incredibly stupid plan, but it was all he had. He had caught up to the slowly moving army, and pinched the lagging guard's neck, knocking the man unconscious. The man's clothes were a bit big, but he could manage. The Master made sure all of the clothes were on correctly before catching up to the party, which had come increasingly closer to the building. He read on the side of the building, _Pond Products_, presumably the name of the company that had occupied the building before they had taken it over.

"ID please" a soldier at the door asked. The Master pulled out his psychic paper. The guard squinted at it for a moment before swinging open the door. The Master began to follow the crowd, when the guard stopped him.

"This way please, sir" The Master was confused, but perhaps the paper had warranted him addition access. The guard took him down three or four hallways before stopping outside a door.

"You may take her back now, sir" the guard said, walking back out. The Master looked around the room and saw Lorna lying on a bed in the corner. He ran over to her and picked her up. He spotted a door on the edge of the room leading outside. _This was too easy..._ he thought, before pulling open the door and bringing her back.

* * *

River woke up in the Master's bed, and pain shot through her body. She cried out, but managed to relax enough for it to stop. Fighting through the pain, she managed to sit up to assess the damage. She had cuts covering her body, many of which would probably scar. She had a large welt on her head, and it felt like at least two ribs were broken. They had gotten to her... She gasped, just now noticing that she was in the TARDIS, but her husband wasn't.

She forced herself to get up, and walk down to the control room. As she got there, the Master entered the room, carrying Lorna. He gave one of his 'You-should-be-resting' looks at her, before putting Lorna in her bedroom. He came back into the console room, and sat down on the stairs, next to her. He put a reassuring hand on her knee, and let her know what had happened.

"I was just let in, and basically told to go get her back!" he said. "I don't know what their plan is, but it can't be good"

"Maybe it was Bryce. He helped me get out" she whispered to him "Not all of them were bad" At this, they heard a coughing sound behind them. Lorna stood in the doorway. The Master ran up to her.

"Lorna! Are you alright?" he yelled, pulling her into a hug. She nodded meekly before turning her gaze to River and glaring. She slipped out of his grasp and walked up to the woman. River looked at her in concern, wondering what Lorna wanted with her. Lorna raised her hand and slammed it across River's face, knocking her to the floor. River's gun had fallen out when she fell, and Lorna grabbed it. She cocked it, and pointed it directly in River's face.

**I'm sorry about how Mary Sue-ish Lorna was in this chapter, but hey, sometimes you need to have the stupid jealousy moment. Now to this chapter's contest. There are 2 references made in this one; whoever can tell me both of them and which Doctor Who character from seasons 1-4 that Lorna reminds you of, and why, gets their own character! Until next time. Next chapter should be up May 30****th****.**


	4. Love's strength

**Back with Part Two! This one's fairly short, sorry. I had a long, drawn out plan and completely changed it last chapter. But then, you go where the muse takes you. And currently, mine doesn't seem to be doing much talking. But anyway, here it goes**

Lorna pointed the gun at River. The Master went wide-eyed, and tried to grab it out of Lorna's grasp. She turned and glared at him.

"Go sit down, honey," she said to him, a slight edge in her voice. She turned back to River. "You take everything for granted! This man! He deserves better than prison rats" she said with spite. River sat there with a small smirk to cover up her fear. The Master moved slightly closer to River but Lorna warned him. "You touch her, I shoot!" he backed away quickly.

"Lorna. Put down the gun. You don't want this"

"You're right," she said. "I don't want IT" she said, putting the gun right up against River's head. River dropped all pretenses she had of calm collectedness, and allowed herself a small whimper. The Master sat on his spinning chair, and seemed to relax. River threw him a terrified look.

"You always chose her over me. I was being kidnapped and what were you doing? Staying with HER. Helping HER!" With this, she pulled the trigger.

**Master Who**

It was a blank. Lorna stared at it in disbelief, and kept trying to get it to go off. River laughed, and she sent her a furious look.

"Why would you carry an unloaded gun with you?" she screeched. River shook her head.

"Thought it was loaded. Ask that lunatic!" she said, laughing. The Master shrugged, now lounging across the chair.

"Almost forgot I'd done it! I keep all your real guns in a hidden room" She looked at him affronted for a moment, before sighing.

"Well, I guess it helped this time. But what if there was a Dalek that got in?" she yelled.

"I'd pop up the room and let you pick out your favorite"

"Thank you sweetie"

"ENOUGH!" Lorna cried out. "What are you lot thinking? Honey," she said, turning to the Master. "I thought you loved me. We could be together" He shook his head

"Right now, I don't even want to look at you." He said in disgust. River came up to him and tried to calm him down.

"It's not her fault," she said to him "She saved me, why would she kill me right after? Kovarian had her. What did you expect?"

"I expected her to go after ME! She can kill me; that's fine. But no one hurts you and gets away with it!"

"Sweetie, if she went after you, I probably would have beat her over the head" she said with a smirk. She looked over to where Lorna had been standing. She was on the floor in a heap now, twitching slightly. They ran over to her, surprisingly, River in the lead. A buzzing sound started up, and then a woman's came through on the TARDIS speaker.

"Stage Two commencing"

"What've you done to her?" she cried out.

"Don't you remember, Melody, the price of failure?" Kovarian laughed over the speakers.

"Only one way to save her now, Melody. You know what it is." She slumped. The Master grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her.

"What do we have to do?" she gave him a sad look.

"Open the weapons room. The REAL one" The TARDIS complied, and a door swung open behind them. She pulled out a small hand-held gun and put it to her temple. "This is what has to be done. Make it so she's not a failure" she pulled the trigger and collapsed to the ground.

* * *

Madame Kovarian gave a look of surprise from her computer screen where she was monitoring that TARDIS. Melody had actually done it. She had expected her to let Lorna die. The woman had just tried to kill her. Something ached within her. She'd say it was regret, but that would require a heart and probably a soul. Neither of which she had, right? Right? She got back on the intercom.

"Is she truly dead?"

Her only response was a lot of blubbering coming from the Master. But that was answer enough. She said two words she'd never said before, and then left the communications room. "I'm sorry"

* * *

Lorna woke up to the sound of crying. She looked around. She was against the rail in the control room. There was a throbbing in her head. She saw the Master crying over a body. What had happened? She went over to him and saw the mass of curls that identified the body. River. He turned on her, furious, and slapped her across the face. She was thrown to the ground. She looked at the corpse on the floor, and thought she saw a twitch of the head, but realized she must be mistaken. The Master picked up the body and took her outside. Lorna followed him sheepishly. They were at a cemetery. An old man walked up to them.

"Mrs. Song, I presume?" he said, nodding to River's body. The Master was slightly shocked, but nodded his head. The man took them to a tall monument. "She bought it years ago. Said you'd come here now. Said you'd let something slip. I'm not sure what she was talking about, but she was a lovely woman. Here we are"

They were inside the monument, and there was a glass casket draped in silk in the center of the room. The Master placed her there, but couldn't put down the top. He left it open. He and Lorna went outside, but he shut the TARDIS door on her. This was her fault, and he would never let her near anyone he loved ever again. He'd make sure of it.

* * *

He was brooding, planning on flying to Ylinia, planet of the tears. He heard a knocking from a room behind him. Bewildered, he whipped the door open. A little boy fell out, probably only 4 years old.

"Dadda? Can I come out now?"

**Alright then! Not as bad as I thought it'd be, but not nearly as good as it should have been! Right, down to business. Any ideas on who the boy is? Any suggestions at all, and you can have your name/character in an upcoming chapter! Get reviewing! Next chapter will be up on June 13.**


	5. The child

**Hey guys! This was incredibly hard for me to come up with, so bear with me. I sent out messages saying 'I need you. Please help', just to get ideas. Lol, I literally wrote this right before posting. I even learned how to use voice to text devices, which didn't work for a long time. But I finally got it working, so here it goes**

"What?" The Master whirled around, staring at the little kid. "How did you get in here?"

"Mummy put me in here. She said to stay quiet…"

"Mummy?" he looked around exasperated. "And when did 'Mummy' put you there?"

"Right before she talked to the big-haired lady" he blinked a couple times. So this boy's mum was… No, it couldn't be!

"So mummy is… Lorna?" the boy nodded, "And daddy is… "

The boy pointed at the Master, and he looked shocked

"But I never… with Lorna. Oh, I've got to talk to that girl!" The TARDIS took off

**Master Who**

The TARDIS landed in an apartment, nearby where River's body was laid. The Master jumped out of the TARDIS and was swiftly punched in the face.

"What was that for?" he spluttered. She gave him a look that clearly showed just how stupid she thought he was at that moment.

"You left me!"

"You bloody killed my wife!"

"She killed herself!" she said, really going below the belt, getting close to him

"For you!" he said, pushing her into the wall of her apartment. She couldn't stand to look him in the eyes anymore, and moved away from him, sitting in a nearby chair.

"Why did you come back?" she said, sighing

"Because I found your little present" she looked up at him

"What are you talking about?" she said, genuine confusion in her voice and face.

"The little boy who's claiming to be our son!" With that, he went back into the TARDIS, presumably to find said boy.

The Master darted into the TARDIS, looking around for the boy

"I should have asked his name, shouldn't I have?" he sighed "Where are you, little boy?"

After searching for hours, well, maybe minutes, he went back to the console.

"Show any life signs that are on the ship, dear" he said lovingly to his TARDIS. He looked at the screens, which showed only one living creature on the ship. He furrowed his brow and went to go back into the apartment. He had his hand on the knob when he heard a little giggle behind him. The little boy was there, sitting on HIS chair by the console.

"How did you…"

The boy took off, running through the TARDIS doors into Lorna's apartment.

Lorna watched the Master carefully. He was running around screaming 'Catch that boy, catch that boy'. There was no boy. Lorna didn't know what was going on, but she thought that she ought to figure it out. The Master chased around an invisible spirit; he truly believed there was something there. She'd never seen the man acting so mad!

The Master was all in amazement. Lorna hadn't even batted an eye at the little boy running around her apartment. He was chasing the boy and Lorna was just staring at him, and the last thing he wanted was for the little boy to somehow escape. So he kept on running and Lorna kept on staring. He finally stopped chasing the boy. He looked up at Lorna.

"Why are you just standing there? The little boy got away, and it's all your fault!"

"Master," she said gently "there is no little boy"

The Master stared at her for a while.

"What you mean there's no boy? I've been chasing him for at least an hour!"

"Master," she said with a laugh "You only got here 15 minutes ago"

He looked at her in amazement.

" So, you want me to believe that I've been chasing nothing for 15 minutes?"

"Well, yeah" she said, trying not to laugh.

"Okay, I probably should go now"

"Wait! You can't leave yet"

"You are the reason I don't have a wife anymore. How could I ever forgive you after that?" He said, snarling at her. She trembled, but gave him a brave look.

" I know you hate me, but the truth is, you need me. Because without me, you won't stop yourself from hurting people. River died protecting me. I know it's horrible, and I know that you don't want me here. But if she thought I was worth it, I think you ought to respect her wishes" the Master looked at her for a minute. He knew that she was right, but that didn't mean he had to admit it. They stood in silence for a little while. Finally, he sighed and sat down.

"Fine" he said " but I'm doing this for River not you"

She gave him a sad look, and said the only thing she could say

" I know"

**So how was it? I know, I know it was really short. But I promise the next two chapters will be much longer. I have the next 2 chapters planned, but after that I need help with ideas! Anyone with ideas gets major props and a character!**


	6. The Return of the Greats

**Hey, guys. I'm so sorry. My computer crashed and dumped the document, and I had to rewrite it from memory. Anyway, I finally got it, so here it is. Remember, everyone's background is very different. You'll find that soon enough... Oh, and I'm disregarding what Moffat said about it being a bad idea to shoot weeping angels**

"Right. So, here we are" the Master said, hopping out of his trusty ship. Lorna followed him cautiously.

"And where exactly is 'here'? A crazy planet, a missing city..."

"New York. America. October 22, 2010."

"But that's the same day that I got back on the TARDIS"

"Yes it is. Time travel, remember?" Lorna rolled her eyes at him. He thought he was so brilliant... well, he was. But she'd never admit that to him.

"I know about that. I'm just wondering why"

"Because I wanted to see what Pond Products was before Kovarian took over"

"Isn't that where they took me and-" she cut herself off, but it was pretty clear where that sentence was going to go.

"Yes. It is." He turned away from her. She felt guilty, and tried to comfort him.

"Master, I- " She was cut off by a piercing scream.

**Master Who**

They ran towards where the scream had come from. Lorna smiled to herself. She had missed the running. They ended up in front of a very familiar building. The name 'POND PRODUCTS 'stood out prominently on the side of it, bold lit up letters shining. They looked around for a bit before hearing another scream, this one masculine. They ran inside and found two people standing underneath a giant statue. The woman, a tall, scantily clad red-head had her head buried into the other's chest.

"You know, that's not the way to beat them" the Master shouted, staring diligently at the statue. The two turned to look at him.

"No. Eyes on the statue!" They all looked at it again. He and Lorna approached the couple.

"I'm the Master, this is Lorna. Who're you?" The red head looked at him

"I'm Amy. This is Rory. What is that thing? It tried to kill us!"

"It's called a weeping angel. Don't blink. The second you look away, you're dead"

"Okay then..."

"Master, I think you should see this"

"Shut up, Lorna. Can't you see we're staring at this statue?"

"Master! I really think-" her voice disappeared. The Master frowned.

"Keep your eyes on that statue" he told the pair, as he looked around. He was looking straight into the face of another statue.

"Oh god. This is bad. Very, extremely not good."

"What is it?" Rory called back.

"Well, you see... Well, Lorna's dead." He could feel the two freeze behind him.

"How?"

"There are two of them" Amy screamed

"There are three of them!" The Master shifted his gaze to see one holding her by the collar of her shirt. She was staring at it furiously, and Rory stared at the other. The Master stared at his, and tried to back up. He ran into Rory, who broke contact with the Angel. He looked back up, and it was centimeters away from him. They stood there silently, knowing that soon, one would blink, and one would go. They stayed still for what felt like hours, but was probably only a minute or two. Surprisingly, the Master was the one to blink. When he felt it, he closed his eyes, braced for the worst. He heard a huge explosion. When had he been sent to? He opened his eyes cautiously to see a boatload of smoke and the smoky shape of a woman

"Hello sweetie"

* * *

Amy and Rory brushed the smoke off themselves.

"Thanks River" Amy said. The Master looked confused

"How do they know you?" River opened her mouth to answer, but was cut off by a crash.

"I've estimated there's about ten of them in here. I've killed four so far. That must be another one"

"How did you find them here?" he asked, still stunned at the fact that she was here. Yeah, they were both time travelers, but she had... He choked back a sob. She couldn't find out about her future.

"It's our business. We called her"

"Pond Products is your business?"

"Yes. Amelia Pond at your service" He looked at her for a minute. Something about her was just... so familiar

"What was your maiden name?" he asked, hoping for some clarity. She traded a glance with Rory and laughed

"That is my maiden name. He changed his name; that's how it works" The Master looked at River. That sounds like something she'd say. Still, he couldn't quite figure out where he knew Amy from.

"Enough small talk!" River cut in. "There's about six more to go before we're safe" She shot seemingly randomly behind her back, and another stone statue exploded. "Make that five" Definitely the same old River. Not that she was old. She was very young now, and- he hated to say it- always would be.

* * *

They set off down the hallways, following the nearby crashing sounds.

"If they broke my glass swans, I will kill them!" Amy shouted. Boy, she was feisty.

"Come on, Amy. They're serial killing aliens. What would they want with your swans?" Rory asked her, laughing a bit. They reached the right room. Another crash was heard inside.

"Yeah, this is the place" Amy said.

"I'll look around" Rory said bravely "River, can you come with me?"

"Yeah, sure" Rory sent a look to his wife, and then the pair went to check one side of the room. Amy and the Master went the other way

"So that's your husband?"

"Yeah, he is. How do you know River?"

"She is- will be- my wife..." Amy smiled quickly, but then covered it. She opened her mouth to reply when a shout cut them off

"DAD! No!"

**So, what did you guys think? It didn't turn out too badly, did it? I feel like it just sort of repeated stuff. Not much new you can do with the weeping angels. Anyone else glad I got rid of Lorna for good? I got tired of her. I'll update when I should have next, which will be next Wednesday, July 11. Don't forget to review!**


	7. A Deception in the Family

**Okay, guys. This is my mid-season finale, as I'm putting it. I'm going to take a 4 week break(which unfortunatly is right when I get back to school), and then come back for 6 more 'episodes', which will conclude this story. This story gives us our first 'glimpse' of the Doctor. Remember, the characters had different backgrounds. River didn't give up her regenerations just yet in this one. I hope you enjoy**

"DAD! No!" The Master froze where he was. River's dad was... Blimey! He was meeting her parents and hadn't even known it. Amy gave him a wicked grin, seemingly because she knew he'd just figured it out. But that wasn't it. He tried to run to help River, but she grabbed him by his collar

"Now, Master, you didn't think we'd let you go so easily, did you?"

"What- what are you doing? From the sounds of it, your husband's dead, and your daughter's about to die. et me go, and I can save her"

"Oh, very good. You worked it out. But not all of it. You must be really stupid not to have figured out that I don't want her saved. And I don't want you saved either. So I think I have a little... idea" The Master paled. What was she going to do. He felt cold metal touch his skin, before a click came out, and he knew what it was.

"River should approve" Amy said, laughing. The Master sighed.

"Handcuffs. Look, kill me, but let me save her first" Amy laughed at that. It was all she'd ever heard, and it was so true. Always pretending to be the 'hero', as if there was such a thing. He'd done noone any good today, and he still thought himself the savior! A gunfire rung out

"4 then?" Amy asked, pulling herself and the Master into River's line of sight.

"Mum, it ki-" she saw the Master "Let him go"

"Put down the gun"

"Never" The Master shifted a bit. He tried to pull out of them how he'd been taught. Houdinni himself had shown him how he did it, and how other did it. Houdinni really had his own special trick... It didn't work

"Blast it! River, she's using your handcuffs!" River laughed for a second before realizing what was going on.

"I thought you said you were going to use those on dad!"

"I did. And then I used them on him. I am so changeable! It is a weakness with me. But to be fair to myself, it is my only weakness. He can't be allowed to continue. He just can't." Amy laughed to herself. River still had the gun pointed at her

"And if I decide to shoot you where you stand?" Amy gave a short mocking burst of outrage

"You'd shoot your own mother? I'd say I was surprised, but considering how bad of a daughter you were, I'm really not. But I will let you know that my employer has altered your little handcuffs. If I die, then he dies... on second thought-" grabs the gun out of her pocket. "That would be an easy way to complete my goal" River glared at her a moment before sending out three shots. One to knock the gun from her hand, and the other to shoot out her kneecaps. Amy gasped in pain, completely in shock. The Master backed away from her quickly, still unable to get off the handcuffs. He ran over to River, who started undoing them. They were halfway off before they heard a grunt. Amy had stabbed herself in the stomach. River ran up to her

"Who was your employer? Tell me!"

"Doctor..." At that, she died. River knew because of the sickening groan from behind her. She turn around to see the Master on the floor, glowing.

"I love you River" He exploded in the golden light

**What'd you think? Regenerating Master, evil Amy. I particularly enjoyed that one. I used a quote from a televison show. You get a character if you can tell me where it's from and who said it. Also, if anyone has any ideas, it'd be very helpful. I have the last two episodes of the story done, but it's up to you what happens before that. Don't forget to review to get inside the story!**


End file.
